poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas finds the mysterious retelling
This how Thomas finds the mysterious retelling goes in The Solar Flare Legend. is on a walk with Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: That's a nice day for a walk, Thomas. It's like you saw me fall under Twilight's spell. Stephen: Hey, guys. Come check out the new library at Ulfstead Castle. It's amazing. Ryan F-Freeman: There's a library here? few minuets later, they're inside it Ryan F-Freeman: That's cool. a book That one has my history of being a Prime and a prince. Thomas: That one has the history of the Dazzlings. And... a book with a red alicorn with a flaming mane on the cover What's this one about? Ryan F-Freeman: What's that, Thomas? I could borrow these two along with this just to be sure. Thomas: It's a book with a red alicorn with a mane of flames on the cover. it and starts reading Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters... Ryan F-Freeman: Mind if I have a read? Thomas: Oh, sure. hands Ryan the book and he starts to read Ryan F-Freeman: There were two regal sisters, who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the older sister used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn and the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the older sister became resentful. The ponies cherished and slept in her sister's moonlight, but complained and worked in her daytime. One fateful night, the older sister refused to lower the sun to make way for the night. The younger sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the older one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of sunlight: Solar Flare. She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal day. Reluctantly, the younger sister harnessed the most powerful magic in all of Ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of Elements of Harmony, she defeated her older sister, and banished her permanently in the sun. The younger sister took on responsibility for both... Ryan F-Freeman and Thomas: Sun and moon. Thomas: Wow, Ryan. You and I said it at the same time. And harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! Maybe we can get this. I have a library card with me. Thomas: Wait! What's that on the back? Ryan F-Freeman: at the back of the book Looks like something that Twilight once read. But different. his throat and starts to read Mare in the Sun. A legend from olden pony times. takes a photo of the back of the book and brings the three books to the counter Ryan shows the photo to Optimus Optimus Prime: Mare in the Sun. A legend from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the Sun. But legend has it, that on the longest night of the thousandth year, the sun's rays would aid in her escape and she will bring about daytime eternal. 12th Doctor: That's cool. Where's Nightmare Moon? Optimus Prime: Ryan sent her to the moon, Doctor. But something tells me that she may be Solar's sister. Crash Bandicoot: Nightmare Moon is Solar Flare's sister? nods then the Cyberlings puts the words on a wall the title: "The Solar Flare Legend" Ratchet: That's cool, Evil Ryan. You and your friends can sing a song? Bertram T. Monkey: Yes, Ratchet. We have been known to sing from time to time. Evil Anna: Hello? We sing, like, all the time. It's how we get people to do what we want. Thomas: But, Evil Anna. You do know Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan